This invention relates to structural panels, and more particularly to those adapted for applications requiring a high strength.
In the building construction field, the two optimum attributes for building materials of high strength and low cost have generally been mutually countervailing. In order to obtain high structural strength it has heretofore been necessary to use a large amount of, or relatively costly materials. Attempts have often been made to develop structural panels and other building materials with a high structural strength yet with a relatively low cost, assembled from a small amount of simple tools and equipment and little labor; but results in this direction have generally been disappointing.
What is needed in a stronger, lighter, and simpler structure adaptable to a wide variety of applications which can be mass produced with little know-how, less expensive equipment, and less labor and material. The problem that is currently facing the construction industry of high cost, transportation problems, increased breakage, added field work, and re-working necessary, necessitates a new and different approach; one that uses less material rather than cheaper material, one that uses less labor rather than cheaper labor, and one that uses less expensive equipment rather tham more expensive equipment.
The necessity for a simple type of structure is emphasized by the fact that the average level of skill of new workman in the construction field is much less than it was decades ago. The normal amount of apprentice time is negligible resulting in shoddy work in any structural building requiring a high degree of skill. Additionally, normal construction material prices are always increasing. New techniques that would speed the construction of homes and save material would be greatly welcomed in the industry. Quicker, more sturdy construction will lead to less maintainance and quicker turnover of capital will save interest on construction loans which will further help the construction industry. Also, a new design which would lead to greater freedom of design in construction would break up the monotony of current housing developments and increased buyer appeal.
Any type of new structure which would eliminate complicated construction, having members such as footings, foundations, box sills, heavy beams, heavy floor joist, ceiling joist, complicated trusses, complicated rafters, and any other involved items including separate pieces of interior and exterior trim would be greatly welcomed by the construction industry.